


I Don't Know How I Should Feel, Maybe That's a Good Thing

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Gen, Im Projecting, Loneliness, Sad, Season 2 episode 4 killed me ok, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Villanelle hates Eve, and she hates Konstantin. She hates herself too but she's not ready to admit that.





	I Don't Know How I Should Feel, Maybe That's a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a Rough Time ™ so have some projection.   
> PS  
> I'm over it now I was kinda being Dramatic but hey I wrote something so it's ok.

Villanelle locked herself in the bathroom and screamed. She hated them, God she hated everyone. Eve, Konstantin, that bastard she had just killed, everyone!

Villanelle raged in the bathroom while Konstantin gently tried to calm her down. That only made her angrier. She picked up her makeup bag to throw it at him when a lipstick fell out.

Love in an Elevator.

Her favorite.

She dropped the bag and picked up the little gold tube. She lightly stroked the name and felt tears sting her eyes. That kill was her love letter _and Eve hadn’t even shown up!_

Her breathing got heavier, and she felt a few tears trickle down her face. Eve was supposed to be there. She was supposed to love her too.

It was selfish, self-indulgent, she knew that. Eve didn’t have to love her. But she wanted her to so, so badly. She had been alone for such a long time, maybe it was her fault but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Villanelle slumped in front of the door, put her head in her hands, and sobbed. She sobbed like the world was ending, because it was.

Konstantin pounded on the door and Villanelle turned. She unlocked the door and fell into his arms, still sobbing. He whispered calming words in her ear that only made her sob harder. She just wanted to go back to a time where she didn’t care.


End file.
